Seasons Change
by piglet1
Summary: updated 42204: Reworked: 8 yrs after Hermione leaves Hogwarts, she discovers a potion that others will kill for. It's up to Snape to protect her & the potion.
1. Chapter 1 020503

The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of her characters - however, I own the few original ones in this story.  
  
Thanks to my beta, PallasAthene17 - your insight is invaluable.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I prefer summer mornings to any other type of morning. The warm sun wakes you up, the sky is crystal blue, the birds are chirping, and you can feel the freshness of the day on the breeze. Winter morns are very opposite: dark and bitter cold, I long to stay in bed under the covers until noon. It is also very quiet. No birds, no noise. The air is dry and the trees are barren. Nothingness.  
  
It's funny how our internal clocks let us know the seasons, and when and where we are at times. I guess this is how I found myself out to be going from winter to summer in an instant. It is here where my adventure begins.  
  
London, November 21, 2006  
  
The first word I heard as I entered my flat that cold, winter evening was "Expelliarmus!" Next thing I know, a bucket of cold water is in my face and I'm sputtering for air.  
  
"Damn, and here I thought you were dead and I could have the place to myself," Monique said as she put down the now empty bucket and attempted to help me up, amid the sea of destruction. "What happened here?"  
  
"I think I have been knocked unconscious, what time is it?" I asked, noticing the wall clock that my mother and father gave me as a graduation gift from Oxford had been smashed to a million pieces.  
  
"9:30" Monique said as she surveyed the damage in the room. "Do you remember what time you got in?"  
  
"8 o'clock or so. Does the whole place look like this?" I asked, as I held on to Monique's arm for assistance.  
  
"I think so - I haven't checked the other rooms, I was a little concerned with the well being of my roommate."  
  
Monique is my sarcastic roommate from Oxford. She was studying Muggle Studies while I was doubling up in Charms and Potions. We became friends after meeting in a study group and discovering we were both muggles. Her father is a wizard originally from London, her mother a teacher in Boston. Monique was able to embrace both cultures, and attended Salem Academy. She is one of the few people who understood my need for learning and, in a way, to prove myself that I am just as capable, if not more, than purebloods.  
  
"I wonder who would do such a thing -hmm, wait a second - could it be, Voldemort?" Monique dramatized as she flung her forearm over her head, "Alas, he has returned from the grave!"  
  
"Oh do shut - up!" I always loved the way Monique could ease the tension in a room with a dramatic flair. "Besides, he's dead. The voice casting the spell was familiar though."  
  
"Familiar you say? Recent familiar, old familiar or muggle familiar?" Monique questioned.  
  
"I don't remember. I only heard one word. But that voice - I know I've heard it somewhere before.  
  
"Perhaps at the Ministry?"  
  
"Perhaps. Bugger! I've got to check to see if all my research is intact."  
  
Monique gave me a curious look, and helped me around to our office. What Monique knows is that I work for the Department of Magical Maladies in the Ministry. What she doesn't know is that I am also working on a secret project that would revolutionize the Ministry's judicial system.  
  
As I entered the office, I wasn't surprised at the site: everything was turned upside-down. The contents of my desk and file cabinets were all over the floor. I immediately ran into my bedroom and found more of the same. I grabbed my stuffed kitty Crooks, the one Ron & Harry gave me after Crookshanks died. My right arm reached into my left sleeve for my wand to spell it open, and I realized my wand was not there. Panic swept through me at the loss of my wand. It felt as though I lost an appendage. I looked at Crooks and ripped him open, giving a sigh of relief. The disk was there.  
  
"So is this why our flat is turned upside-down? A lousy disk?" Monique queried.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Do tell." Monique prodded.  
  
"It's just not that big of a deal." I lied, "I am working with Neville on a cure for his parents. We're coming really close - Sephe has helped us a lot with the research . All our work is on this disk."  
  
Sephe, or Persephone, is my muggle cousin. She always knew I was a little different, since the day when her older brother, Tristan, put slime down the back of my dress when I was 5, and I transfigured the jacks Sephe and I were playing with into spiders and sent them on him. We never did continue the game of jacks, and Tristan never teased us again. Sephe is now a chemist for a pharmaceutical company, and is brilliant in the field.  
  
Monique looked at me in her serious manner and warned me, "You better find out if Neville and Sephe are ok. I don't like the look of this. I think we should call the Ministry - they should know about this Mione."  
  
I half-heartedly shrugged my shoulders, nodded my head gravely, and started for the living room. "Do you see my wand? They must've taken it off me once they stunned me.  
  
"Well, it's not like you can find a wand amid this heap. Let's look, shall we?" Monique replied as she followed me into the living room and began flipping through the remnants of our belongings that were destroyed on our floor. She soon added, "I wonder if you'll get anywhere with this" as she pulled my now-broken wand out from under an equally broken chair.  
  
"Damn." I grasped my defunct wand from Monique, and replied, "See if you can find some floo powder."  
  
After about ten minutes of dredging through the apartment, Monique yelled, "I think I've found it!" as she reached under the debris of our former couch. I grabbed the box from her and threw some into the fireplace and said, "Ron Weasley", leaving a very confused Monique behind.  
  
Monique stared into the fireplace where Hermione just stood, "Bugger, methinks I need a new flatmate."  
  
  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape was just settling in his favorite chair enjoying a glass of brandy after a long days work. 'Ahh, peace and quiet for three glorious weeks' he thought to himself as he kicked his feet up on the table. He had just received his monthly subscription to Potent Potions, and was looking forward to a night alone without having to babysit the brats when a gentle knock sounded on his chambers. 'Dammit Albus - I can't get one second to myself around here', Snape removed his feet from the table, put his scowl back on his face and replied to the knock, "Come in Albus".  
  
"How is the brandy?" Albus asks, taking a seat in the chair opposite Snape.  
  
"Abysmal, of course. You know me, only the best." Severus replied, perfunctorily summoning hot cocoa for Albus.  
  
"I had an interesting visitor today. It seems that Thomas Greer from the Ministry's Department of Justice has been found dead."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, Thomas was the prosecutor for Lucius' trial."  
  
"Have you heard from Azkaban?" Severus asked, leaning towards Albus, a bit more interested in this conversation.  
  
"As far as we know, all is well there - everyone is accounted for."  
  
"What about his precious son? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"That seems to be the issue, no one knows where he is. He was last seen a week ago Wednesday, in Los Angeles, of all places."  
  
"Los Angeles? Let me ask you, have you checked the number of casualties in LA during his stay?" Snape drawled. "Albus, Draco is just as big of a monster as his father. I know you had faith in him returning to our side, but open your eyes." Snape stood up and looked into the fire. "What are you keeping from me Albus?"  
  
Albus took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I think I am going to need a glass of that brandy." 


	2. Chapter 2 24Feb03

Again – I own nothing.  JK Rowling owns all of her characters, and I own mine.

This was revised, beta-ed, reviewed, reconstructed, revamped, etc. etc. by the wonderful PallasAthene17.  

This was updated on:  24 Feb 2003

**Chapter 2**

**London**

Ron Weasley was fast asleep with his wife, Susan, in a cozy little home in London.  He had just returned after a 2-week assignment from the Ministry, and was making up for the past few weeks with Susan.  He loved his job as an Auror, and was able to travel extensively throughout Europe, Africa, with the occasional jaunts to the US.  His last assignment had him tracking some rogue Dementors in Malta.  He was able to detain them, but he was unable to ascertain who was behind their defection.

"RON WEASLEY" – Ron awoke immediately after he heard his name screamed through the fireplace downstairs.  The voice was familiar.  "This bloody better be good**,** Hermione," thought Ron as he dropped a kiss his wife's forehead.  He picked up his dressing robe from the chair, put it on and went downstairs to see what she wanted.

Hermione was standing in the Weasley living room in the dark, since she didn't have a wand to light the candles with.  "Ron, where are you?  It's 9:30, don't …"  
"Hermione!  Shhhhh, Susan is asleep!"  Ron interrupted Hermione's yells as he entered the living room and flipped the light switch.

"Sorry, I forgot you have electricity.   Why are you two in bed so early?"

Ron gave her a knowing look.  "Oh" was all Hermione could say.

"What is so important that you felt the need to barge in like a screaming banshee?"

"I was attacked tonight.  Our place was trashed. I think whoever did itwas looking for this."  Hermione pulled the diskette out of her pocket.

"Do you have any idea who might've done this?" Ron asked, gritting his teeth.  If someone was after Hermione, they might as well have attacked a Weasley.  Family comes in all forms after all, and Ron saw Hermione as his sister, and would do anything to protect her.  "Are you OK? Is Monique?"

"We're both fine.  I don't know who stunned me and trashed the flat, but the voice was familiar, only I can't place it. I've been trying to figure it out, and it's going to drive me spare until I figure out who it was!"  Hermione practically screeched as she nervously paced across the living room, then finally slumped down into the wingback chair in the corner. It seemed her calm exterior was quickly crumbling as the day's events finally sunk in. Ron relaxed his stance a bit when he heard both Hermione and Monique were ok.

"Is that the only copy of it?" Ron asked looking at the diskette Hermione was holding, knowing that it was probably research that no one knew about save himself, Harry, Sephe and Neville.

"Yes. Have you mentioned this to anyone?"  

Ron went into the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.  He spoke quietly, "No, but if you are working on it at the ministry, someone must know. You can't keep anything a secret there for long, you know that." He poured two glasses, walked across the room where Hermione was sitting and knelt before her and handed her the glass.  "Have you noticed anything suspicious these past few weeks?  

Hermione thought carefully about this project from its beginning. She had gathered Sephe and Neville together and threatened them both with obliviates if they opened their mouths about the project.  Neville helped her with identifying the plants she needed in exchange for Hermione's help with identifying a cure for his parents.  He was so full of hope that Hermione couldn't bare to tell him that twenty years of research had found nothing, and she could very well fail too. She knew Sephe wouldn't tell anyone, and if she did, people would think she was crazy, ranting and raving about a magical realm that didn't exist.  Hermione had too much dirt on Ron and Harry that if they opened their mouths, a slip to the Daily Prophet would make their lives a living hell.  They were working in a basement so far removed from the rest of the Ministry, that everyone knew their research was just to give surviving family members the reassurance that everything was being done to reanimate their family members. 

"Not really.  I've been doing the usual researching."  Hermione hesitantly dropped her eyes from Ron and added, "And I, and I owled Dumbledore last week" as she drank the whiskey in one gulp.

Ron spitting out the whiskey in his mouth, "You did WHAT?"

Hermione slumped down in the chair, "I know, call me an idiot.  It's just we are so close to creating the antipotion, and I thought…"

Ron stood up, "You thought what?  That he would give 1000 points to the famed Gryffindor swot?  Have you gone completely potty? How did you send the letter Mione? By owl post? Did you send him some of your research as well? Do you have any idea how many people could have intercepted that letter?"  Ron was practically yelling at this point.

"No, I _didn't_ send him some of my research. I sent him the letter via owl, MY owl. She is perfectly reliable. Besides, I spelled it so the words would appear on the parchment only for Dumbledore, no one else. "  Hermione said in a huff, and then added quietly, "I indicated that we have created a potion that will eradicate all magical abilities from a wizard and render them a muggle."

"Bloody hell Hermione – this is not good."  Ron went back to the whiskey bottle and looked at his glass, "Sodit", he saidand brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig.  "Did you indicate who was working on this with you?"

Hermione muttered "No," as she stared into her empty glass.  "How much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know – but whoever it was knows what you can do – we need to put you in hiding – but you must continue your research – you have to find the counter-potion before another madman like Voldemort gets his hands on the research and tries to turn us all into muggles. Otherwise, that diskette is your ticket to an early grave. Let's not tempt the fates. We need to get this sorted straight-away."

Hermione looked at him as he spoke, and said, "I know.  They broke my wand**, **Ron."  She pulled the remnants of it out of her pocket.  "I think I need another drink."****

Ron passed her the bottle; she took a swig, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and set it on the table.  

Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Can you go with me to find Sephe? I need to make sure she's safe**."**

"Just give me a minute to change, andtell Susan, then we'll be off." he said as he walked out of the room.

**Picadilly Circus**

Sephe Mills was with her friend, Ronnie, and their dates Michael and Nathan for a night on the town.  Sephe was thrilled about how the research was going, and having not gone out in the past few months, had convinced her friend Ronnie to go out celebrate. 

It was fascinating working with Hermione and her "wizard technology" as she called it.  She and her little cousin were having fun, and putting their brains together on something that just blew Sephe away.  She knew that Mione was a witch, but thought that the two different "realms" were the same: same housing, clothing, government, judicial system, etc.  Sephe just thought that the only difference was a wand – boy was she wrong.

When Hermione approached Sephe on a project after she graduated from Oxford, she had no true picture  of the magical realm or their problems.  Hermione explained that with Sephe's knowledge of Biochemistry as a pharmaceutical researcher and Mione's own knowledge of Charms and Potions, they might be able to work together on some secret research.  Sephe was a little hesitant.  She wasn't sure if stripping a person of magical power could be done without killing the person.  That was before she heard of Voldemort and Death Eaters.  

Hermione told her of how her seven years at Hogwarts were spent: how Harry was the "boy who lived", defeating Voldemort year after year.  She heard the stories from Professor Quirrell and the troll to the end of Voldemort where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, and Professors Snape and Dumbledore cast him to hell in one incantation. And how almost all of them died during this fight.  It took weeks, and for a few of them, months, to finally awake from their magically induced comas.  

She told them how many had sacrificed themselves for the Golden Trio  – Professor Flitwick, and Madame Hooch, to those who have spent the next few years recuperating from the final battle.  It was the aftermath that infuriated Hermione the most.  

The Death Eater trials were the same this time around as last time: those who had enough power and wealth got away with it, and those who didn't were expendable, and ended up in Azkaban.  Dumbledore never liked having Dementors, evil beings, as the jailers.  It worried Hermione more so that the person in charge of Azkaban was none other than Claudius McNair, a known Death Eater.  Claudius was so ruthless that he sacrificed his own brother and fellow Death Eater to Azkaban without a blink of the eye.  It was all about power to him.  He was never one to get his hands dirty, he had his Dementors for that job.

After hearing these tales, Sephe immediately agreed to working with Mione.  They had been working on and off again for 2 years, and finally had a breakthrough.  They could strip the power safely and efficiently.  Only, they couldn't put it back once they did it.  "Oh well – one problem at a time," thought Sephe, "Celebrate our breakthrough tonight, and back to work on Monday."

Sephe and Ronnie's original plan that evening was to go with some friends of Ronnie's to the movies after dinner, but opted instead to go to a trendy coffee shop with live entertainment.  They were unaware of the two figures following them since they left the restaurant.

As they found a vacant table, the girls stood up, "Gentlemen, will you excuse us?  We need to powder our noses," Ronnie said as Sephe added, "Please order me an espresso".   "Same for me" Ronnie said.    Nathan replied, "Why is it that you women can never go to the restrooms alone?  You always go in packs."  Sephe replied, "In case you didn't realize it, we need to grin on you in a most unladylike fashion, so we do it in there, instead of out here.  Now, may we go?"

Michael laughed, "Sure, but if you two aren't back soon, we'll have to find ourselves some new dates."  They were all laughing as Sephe and Ronnie turned to go to the restroom.  The girls didn't notice the table towards the back of the coffee bar.  It was dark there, and partially hidden by the entertainment's sound equipment.  They also didn't notice a person following them from this table to the restroom.

"So, what do you think they talk about when they are in there?" Nathan asked Michael.  

"Us, of course.  Sephe was spot-on about that, except they talk about how cute we are and what gentlemen we are.  Too bad they don't know the truth."  Nathan laughed, "I guess they'll find out when we escort them home."

A server approached their table, "What can I get you?"

Michael replied, "Two espressos, and two teas."  As their server left, Michael scowled when he noticed the table in the back, "Looks like we have company – go get the girls from the bathroom, I'll  cancel the order."  Michael got up to cancel the order and Nathan went towards the restrooms.

I don't like pleading for reviews, but my beta and I would like some feedback.  So if you have a moment, please let us know how we're doing.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 040803

The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling.  I own none of her characters – however, I own the few original ones in this story.  

Thanks to PallasAthene17 for the beta job. 

Thanks to the reviewers – your input is insightful.

Chapter 3

Godric's Hollow 

Peace and quiet.  As Harry sat upon the porch swing at his home in Godric's Hollow, he could only think of how his life has changed during the past 20 years.  

Harry never had a normal childhood.  Going up against Voldemort every year of your life since the age of 11 and living in fear for your own life and the lives of your friends was not normal.   But he endured it.  The difference between the Dursleys and Hogwarts was that at Hogwarts, he had friends and found his "family".  It was friends like Ron and Hermione who were the family he never had growing up.  They all had their fights and squabbles, but there was love and respect among them.  They would die for each other, and had indeed almost done so.  

The final battle was a day Harry will remember every day for the rest of his life.  The Order of Phoenix had been reinstated in their 5th year, and a full-scale war was declared upon Voldemort.  Of course, the Ministry denied all claims that Voldemort returned, but the Order was ready this time.  Like the tides ebb and flow, the victor of each battle of the ongoing war switched from Voldemort to the Order. 

The Order was always on the defense, and never decided to strike first.  Until Severus Snape, potion master from hell had decided enough was enough.  

Flashback:  July 2004 

_The Order's meeting had come to a standstill.  The tension in the air was thick; and the people gathered in the room felt it.  Snape had just awoken from the coma he had been in for the last two weeks.  The last thing he remembered was attending a Death Eater's meeting, and being tried for treason.  Still looking haggard and  paler than he normally was, he nonetheless  had command of the room as he stood, clutching at the staff he used to help him around.  _

_"Headmaster, we have been on the defense for 20 years now.  It is time for us to stand up together and fight fire with fire!" Snape's voice was dangerously low and poignant.  _

_Sirius Black rose from his chair and stood next to Snape, "Albus, as much as I hate to agree with the git, he is right – we have to take him on.  Otherwise, this will never end."  Sirius looked as if he aged 10 years, worse even than he had looked even after his long stint in Azkaban, his eyes hollow and tired looking.  He had been on the run all his life, and was ready to do anything to regain his freedom.  _

_The Headmaster leaned further back into his chair, elbows on the armrests and both hands clasped in front of his face.  Albus too, had lost too many students and during the war, and had no other ideas in front of him except to persevere the way they have been._

_"Severus, Sirius, we have been fighting a war in a most honorable way.  But as I look around this room at your faces, and realizing how many of you have sacrificed your lives for an honorable fight, I see the pain in all of your eyes**. If we turn against Voldemort using the same curses, we are no better than he.  Some of our finest minds are currently working on countercurses and spells that will defeat Voldemort."**_

_Snape raised his voice, striking his staff on the floor, "Dammit Albus, there is no more time - we need to act!  We can no longer be sitting ducks waiting for Hogwarts to fall.  And it will fall." _

_Albus stood up walked over to where Snape was standing and looked him in the eye, "Severus, we will not fall.  Once you admit defeat, the war is lost.  Hogwarts will not fall. The bright minds and skills of those here will defend Hogwarts and all she stands for."_

_"We need to act now.  We cannot wait anymore.  I cannot return to him."   Snape said quietly._

_"I will not fail you my boy," Albus replied, "However, you are correct.  The time has come to think of the future, and not the road traveled to get there.  We will switch from a defensive tact to an offensive one."_

_Harry stood up next to Sirius, "If it's a war they want, then by god we're declaring it, on **OUR** terms."_

_Remus Lupin, Alastair Moody, Arabella Figg, Herman Montswamp, Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Molly and Arthur Weasley stood up. As they stood, others in the room rose from their chairs.  _

_"I take this as agreement to the proposed declaration of war?" Albus queried, with a nod of heads as confirmation.  The twinkle that had been long lost from Albus' eyes reappeared for a moment, and the man they had know for all these years transformed before them:  he stood up straighter, a look of resolve in his face, and spoke with the ferocity of the Lion that he was:  "Gather all those who are known with our cause, those who we can recover from the dark ways we must protect and save."  _

_As soon as he spoke, the Order began to move, writing letters, flooing in comrades, and starting preparing for war._

Hogwarts – Snape's rooms 

Snape turned his head away from the fire to look at Albus.  'This is going to be one hell of a night' he thought as he headed to a locked cupboard near his desk.  He unlocked it and reached for a bottle scotch.  "I was waiting for a good excuse to open this bottle," he said somberly as he poured a glass for himself and Albus.  

Albus sat facing the fire looking every bit of his 162 years.  Snape returned with their drinks and the bottle as Albus placed his glasses back on his nose.  Snape handed the drink to Albus and raised his glass, "To complications."  Albus raised his glass to Snape and added, "You have no idea," and swiftly drank the contents of the glass.  Snape arched his eyebrow and raised the bottle questioning seconds as Albus held his glass up for another round.

"Very smooth scotch, Severus," Albus said noting the woodsy alcohol as he swirled the contents in his glass.  Snape placed the bottle on the table between them, and sat opposite Albus.

Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.  Snape kept his eyes on Albus as he took a taste of the warm liquid.  "Read it" Albus commanded.  Snape never took his eyes of Albus as he picked up the envelope.  "And what exactly is in this?  I haven't seen you speak this directly this direct since Voldemort."

Albus took a sip of his drink, and replied, "Just read it."

Snape placed his drink on the table and looked at the envelope.  'Hmm, I've seen this handwriting before,' thought Snape.  'Small, legible, precise… Hermione Granger, perhaps? Ah, who else but her could it be.  What kind of mess has she gotten herself into now.'

"So, what has our little Miss Know-it-All done?  Hmmm?" Snape chided as he stood up.  "The greatest mind of Hogwarts in a little jam and looking for assistance? Obviously Potter and Weasley couldn't clean up her little mess and she is seeking help from you."

"Read it" Albus commanded.

As Snape's eyes fell to the letter he held in his hand and he began to read, his scowl slowly turned into a look of disbelief.  His eyes narrowed at Albus, "She's done it" Snape said in a near whisper as he collapsed in his chair, "My gods she's done it.  She had mentioned something of it after Voldemort's fall, and I laughed at her.  I told her it couldn't be done."

He added, "She's a marked woman Albus."

"I need to you find her tonight Severus, and bring her back here.  She and this, must be protected."  Albus said as pointed to the letter.  "She indicates that the research is not completed.  The restorative is not known.  That is the key Severus. Without the restorative, this is deadly to our world.  Our kind, our world could cease to exist, if this were to ever fall into the wrong hands."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Harry, Ron, Neville, and her cousin, a muggle."

"We need to move fast." 

"I owled Neville upon receiving the letter – he will let them know to come here.  Severus, there is also the pending issue with the missing Mr. Malfoy and the untimely death of Thomas."

"Does the Ministry have any idea who murdered Greer?"  Snape asked as he buttoned up his frock coat.

"The Ministry is unaware of it being a murder as of yet.  They have classified it as 'unknown cause of death.'  I am waiting to hear from my source what the aura of the room is.  If they find the presence of dark magic, they will begin an investigation.  Severus, strange things are going on right now.  There is an ill wind blowing our way.  I don't like the look of things."

"Neither do I.  I'm off to make sure that the incompetent imp Mr. Longbottom finds the Dream Team before Malfoy or anyone else does."  Snape grabbed his cloak off the chair near the doors to his chambers and was out the door before Albus could utter, "Good luck my boy – Circe knows you need it."

Snape's mind was spinning as he briskly walked out of the castle towards where the apparition barrier ended, at the edge of the campus grounds. 'What in the hell was Hermione thinking sending a letter to Albus.  You would think that the High and Mighty Hermione Granger would at least know her research was just a little deadly?  And where in Hades is Satan's son Draco?'  As he approached the gates leading off school grounds, Snape muttered, "Does this ever end?" and apparated.

Hermione's Apartment 

Monique looked at where Hermione Granger had very recently stood.  'This girl is going to get me killed – I need a new roommate.'  She should contact the Ministry, but was reluctant to do so since Hermione was concerned with her research, and thought she might as well tidy the flat up a bit and think before she did anything.  She pulled her wand from her pocket and did a few cleaning spells, setting the broken furniture right again.  After she finished cleaning up the sitting room, she noticed Hermione's cell phone on the floor where she had fell. Monique picked it up and thought,  'No time like the present to notify the Ministry.' And with that thought, a pop sounded next to her and a very pissed off Potions Master stood beside her.

As Snape looked Monique up and down, "I assume you are Hermione's flatmate, where is she?"  Snape snapped at the girl who looked to be no more than 20.  Monique didn't reply, as to not knowing who she was speaking to.  "I haven't got all day.  Speak!"

"From the look of things, I take it you didn't ransack this place earlier.  How about a few questions from me since I have no idea who the hell you are!" Monique spurted back at Snape, drawing her wand from her sleeve.

"I am Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts.  It is imperative that I speak with Miss Granger immediately." Snape snapped at her, narrowing his eyes and curling his lip as he stared her down.

"**_Oh_**, so **_you're_** the git, I always pictured you taller," Monique said matter of factly, and added, "_with fangs_", as she withdrew her wand.   Snape closed his eyes and shook his head at the girl before him.  "If you are looking for Mione, join the crowd.  I came home to find her unconscious, our flat turned up-side-down, and her wand broken.  She did leave this behind." Monique showed Snape the cell phone.  

"Her wand is broken?  Where is she?  What is that?"

"After searching the place and finding some diskette of information, she flooed over to Ron Weasley's.  This is a cell phone, you know, a form of muggle communication."

Snape snorted, "Enough.  So she's with Weasley."

"Listen to me girl, if I were you, I would find a nice little place on the other side of the world and hide.  You have no idea what danger you are in." Snape snatched the foreign-looking cell phone and apparated out of there following Hermione's trail.

Faced again with an excited, frantic person disappearing in front of her, Monique told herself, 'I'm in need of a vacation."  And with a swish of her wand, she was packed.  This was soon followed bya small pop, and she was gone. 

Ron Weasley's Home 

"Come on Ron, we don't have that much time," Hermione was panicking as she was pacing through the Weasley living room with the thought of all the things that could happen to Sephe and Neville, as well as Albus.  'Why did I send that letter to Albus?  I could have easily apparated over to tell him directly.' she thought to herself, cursing herself for making such a thoughtless mistake.

"Hermione, calm down." Ron replied from the stairs he was heading down.  He began looking for his overnight bag.  "Susan is going to my parent's tonight, I just flooed Neville, but he's not there so I sent him an owl.  Susan's also is going to get a message to Harry to meet us at Hogwarts."  Ron reappeared from upstairs looking ready, "What is Sephe's phone number?"

"I don't know, it's on my cell," she replied as she frantically reached into the pockets of her jeans and her jacket searching for her phone.  "Crickey– it must have fallen out when I was attacked."

Ron gave her a concerned look, "Are you ok to be going out? You took a hit to your head.  Maybe I should look for her and you should go with Susan to the Burrow.**"**

"No, I'm fine.  Lets head downtown, I know of a few of her hangouts. She mentioned this coffee house earlier today.  Let's start there."

"You aren't going anywhere without saying good-bye**, **Ronald darling." Susan said playfully at Ron, as she entered the room. "Wouldn't dream of disappointing you," Ron said as he pulled her into a hug & kiss, "See you later.  Say hello to my parents for me."  "Say hello yourself tomorrow," Susan remarked as she disappeared with a pop.

"Let's go."  Ron said as he grabbed Hermione into a hug in order to apparate the two of them into London.


	4. Chapter 4 041603

The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling.  I own none of her characters – however, I own the few original ones in this story.  

Thanks to PallasAthene17 for the beta job. 

Thanks to the reviewers – your input is insightful. **Chapter 4** Godric's Hollow

Harry was broken out of his reverie by the sound of the front door closing.  He glanced toward the door, and saw his beautiful wife with _the look_ on her face, walking towards the swing.  This concerned Harry since he had not seen this look since the tumultuousdays of Voldemort.  Harry immediately got up and walked to her, "Are you ok?  Is it the baby?" he asked in a panic.  

"Hush," Ginny said as she eased her very full frame onto the swing, beckoning Harry to sit with her on the swing.  "I'm ok, but we need to get to Hogwarts.  It looks like Poppy is not going to have to come out here to deliver this little guy, after all." 

Harry had a very perplexed look on his face.  He was immensely relieved that Ginny and the baby were ok, but the news that they had to go to Hogwarts did not make him feel good.  Something was up, and he had a pretty good idea it had to do with a certain know-it-all Gryffindor.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this," he said as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Don't worry about a thing.  I've packed everything and it**'**s right here in my pocket," she replied as she patted the pocket of the green Weasley cardigan sweater she was wearing.  "The house is warded up, so whenever you are ready love."

Harry placed a light kiss on his wife's cheek, "Ready when you are." Harry drew out the pocket watch that Sirius had given him and activated the portkey, leaving Godric's Hollow to sleep under the winter sky.

Hogwarts 

Albus Dumbledore had climbed the stairs slowly after Severus left the castle for the part of the grounds where the anti-apparation barrier ended.  He walked out of the entrance hall in time to see his Potions Master walk out of the gates.  Minerva McGonagall joined Albus on the entryway.

"I've been looking all over for you Albus.  Sirius checked in with us, but unfortunately Neville is nowhere to be found.  Susan Weasley flooed us – it seems Hermione's been attacked."  McGonagall said, her clipped tones revealing none of her anxiety.Albus turned towards her, "How bad?  I had just sent Severus to find her."  

"She was knocked out, but appears stable.  She and Ron went to look for Sephe, and Susan is going to the Burrow.   Harry and Ginny are coming here so Poppy can monitor Ginny, since she's due to deliver any day now."

Albus realized that Hermione was in good hands, and with Severus looking to find them, they would be alright.  He was very concerned about the whereabouts of Neville, however.  

"I think we will need the assistance of Mr. Lupin in locating Mr. Longbottom.  Please get in touch with Remus and give him the background information.  With those two tracking him, I believe we will find him before daybreak."

Harry appeared from the doorway.  They had used the portkey Sirius had given Harry to use in case of trouble, which brought them to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Ginny's expectant condition prompted her to the nearest restroom.

"Harry, good to see you.  Where is Ginny?"  Albus asked.

"Portkey travel should not be attempted by pregnant women. Apparently it's hard on the stomach. She's in the restroom." Harry said wryly.

"Harry, I need to speak with both you and Ginny.  "

Harry added, "This wouldn't by chance have to do with a particular research project Hermione took on?"

By the grave look on the Headmaster's face, Harry took this as a definite _yes._

London

Ron and Hermione found the coffee shop that Sephe had mentioned earlier to Hermione.  After a thorough search of the establishment, they did not findher.

"Bugger.  Where else did she say she was going?  Think Hermione!"

"I'm trying to.  Let**'**s walk, I'm sure we'll find them."

"Let's just hope we do, before your 'friends' who paid you a little visit do."

Hermione's shoulders dropped at the thought of anything happening to Sephe.  Sephe was her best friend.  She was family.  If anything happened to her, she felt personally responsible, as well she should.  It was her idea to introduce Sephe to the magical world, and any injury inflicted on her by magic would not bode well with the family.

She would find Sephe, and everything would be ok.  Accounting for all her friends involved in the research, Hermione thought,  'Alright, Susan got in touch with Harry and Ginny, so they're safe. Neville's able to take care of himself, even if he does still live with his Grandmother still (Neville said it was to take care of her, but we all know the real reason). I just have to find Sephe.'

"Come on Ron, there are some pretty fancy restaurants this way. She could be there." Hermione said with a new resurgence of energy.  "We'll find them…we just have to!"

Hogwarts – Dumbledore's Office

Albus Dumbledore looked at the faces of the Potter's in his office.  It seems only yesterday that they were first years, and not a care about them, well, perhaps not a care with anyone except Harry.

Harry looked around the office as he had entered it.  'It hasn't changed much,' he thought.  The paintings of the previous headmasters were blinking awake as the group entered the office.  Harry waved at Headmaster Truesblood, who was headmaster one century prior to Dumbledore.  Harry used to have conversations with him while he had to wait for Dumbledore in his past years as a student, and they became quick friends, with Truesblood giving him advice on anything from school to how to propose to Ginny. As Harry sat on the couch, Fawkes flew into the room and landed on his perch.

"Hi Fawkes," Harry said to the bird, with Fawkes dropping his head in acknowledgement.

Ginny looked at the office, noticing it hasn't changed since the first time she saw it after Harry rescued her from Tom Riddle and his manipulative diary.  She observed that there was more paperwork on the Headmaster's desk, and that the paintings seemed more animated than when she was a schoolgirl.  This might have been because she was nervous the previous times she'd found herself in the position to be in the Headmasters office**.**  Now she knew she wasn't in trouble for breaking the rules with her friends, so she was more able to appreciate all the little quirky details. She smiled at Fawkes as she sat down next to Harry.

Albus waved his hand, and a tray appeared with sandwiches and biscuits.  A steaming pot of tea appeared, pouring out five cups without any prompting. The milk jug and sugar bowl also deposited the preferred amount of milk and sweetener in each person's cup, again without any request on the part of the drinker.

Harry, who after some twenty-odd years in the wizarding world, was still impressed by such things, murmured to himself "Now that's one smart tea set."****

"It is in the best interest of this project that you remain under Hogwart's protection until this revolutionary research is completed and the perpetrators who attacked Ms. Granger this evening are caught.  Ms. Granger's flat was ransacked earlier.  The thieves were looking for a diskette full of research notes, which is still in her possession."

"The next item of concern is that Neville Longbottom is missing.  Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are looking for him, and I believe we will locate him before daybreak."

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are currently looking for Persephone Mills, Ms. Granger's cousin, who has been conducting the research with her.  Professor Snape is looking for Ms. Granger.  Hence, they are all accounted for, except for Neville.  Draco Malfoy has not been seen for over a week.  He was last seen in Los Angeles. And finally, Thomas Greer, a prosecutor from the Ministry's Department of Justice has been found dead.  It has not been confirmed or denied that it was murder."

Albus took a sip of tea, noting the silence in the room.  

"I cannot hear you if you all speak up at once" Albus voiced, a twinkle returning to his eye.

"Sorry Headmaster, it's just, that is a lot of information to process.  With the rogue dementors out there, Neville missing and Malfoy unaccounted for, it's just a lot to think through." Harry replied.

"What rogue dementors?" Ginny asked, leaning forward on the couch.

"Ron has been tracking down some rogue dementors for the past two weeks.  He

mentioned to me that Claudius McNair might be behind the dementors, but there is no hard evidence.  I haven't spoken to him in a few days.  I didn't mention it to you Ginny because I didn't want you to worry."

"You're bloody right I would have worried," Ginny replied just a little louder than her normal voice. 

"There, there, Mrs. Potter.  Don't worry about the dementors.  The Ministry has their hands on that issue.  Speaking of the Ministry, there is a special unit from the Department of Mysteries looking for Mr. Malfoy.  Our contacts in the US lost his trail last week, but I believe he will turn up.  Sherbert lemon**, **anyone?" Albus asked as he popped one in his mouth.  

"I'm worried about Neville.  It's not like him to…to not tell his grandmother where he is," Ginny added as she took the offered candy.

"Mr. Longbottom will be found, I assure you Mrs. Potter.  I think this is enough excitement for one night.  We will regroup tomorrow morning to discuss any new information.  Now, Minerva will show you to your room."

Albus pulled Ginny aside, "Poppy will be very pleased that you will be here for the birth of your child, as am I." Albus beamed when he looked upon Ginny.  He was very happy to see the next generation of Potters making their presence in the world.  It would be good for her to deliver here, out of the public's eye. 

As the group disbursed, Albus could not help but think of how he must protect the Potters and their friends.  He especially wanted to make sure Hermione was alright.  He had a feeling big things were in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5 22April 2004

19 April 2004:  I'm back – busy year – had a baby and working full time, now have little time to do anything else.  I know that several plots of this story have gone the wayside since book 5 came out, but please indulge me.  I'm continuing on where I left off.  I haven't contacted my beta yet; so this chappy is pretty rough.  Any comments are appreciated.   
Again, this is JK Rowlings characters, and my plot.  She owns them, and I own nothing. 

Chapter 5   
 

Weasley Residence 

Snape appeared with a 'pop' in a park, just down the street from Ronald Weasley's home.  As Snape looked towards the home on the other side of the street, he looked into the sky.  No mark.  Snape felt relief flood over him. As he looked down the street, he grabbed his wand and stuck to walking near the parked cars. 

'Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into this time?  You should have known better… Gryffindor foolishness, that's what this is.' Snape muttered to himself, trying to convince himself that she was the little girl he once knew. 'Why didn't you seek my help?  Of course you would not seek it, after what I had put you through, I wouldn't seek it.  Why was I such a fool to…' 

**BOOM!**

Snape had dropped behind a parked car.  'What the?' Snape lay prone to the ground, luckily 2 houses down from the Weasley residence.  Five figures in dark robes with hoods with wands drawn had cast Incendio on the residence from the back of the house, and moved to the front.  Snape rose carefully, peeking through the car window. One of the hooded figures cast a locator charm upon the house, and seeing it empty, gave the signal to leave.  One by one the hooded group disapperated.  The heat from the fire was strong, and Snape thought he better get out of there before the neighbors all came out.  

POP – Snape was in an alley in London near the Leaky Cauldron.  'Where to now?'  Snape thought logically of what had occurred.  "Granger gets attacked.  Granger goes to Weasley.  Potter, Longbottom, Mills are the only others aware of the project.  Where to?

RINGGGG, RINGGGG 

Snape's robe began shaking and making noise.  Startled, Snape jerked to his left, looked down, and looked to his right, with his arms up in front of him.  "Bugger".  Snape reached in with his left hand to his right inside pocket.  He precariously opened the contraption and heard a voice shouting "Mione?  Mione? Are you there?"

Snape shouted into it, "Hello?  Can you hear me?"

"Mione?  Who's this?"

Seeing where the voice was coming from, Snape put the cell phone to his head, "Professor Snape.  Whom am I speaking with?"

"The Professor Snape".  Snape heard additional giggles.

"Of course, what other one do you know?  Now tell me who this is?"

"Um, right.  I'm Sephe, Mione's cousin." 

"Where are you?" 

"In the loo at a coffee shop.  Why?  Where's Mione?  Are you two togeth…"

"Do not leave." Snape cut her off.  "Where exactly is the shop?"

Sephe gave the location.

"I'll be right there. Do not leave."

London 

"They could be anywhere," Hermione said to Ron as they walked out of the fifth restaurant that Sephe enjoyed.  

"Let's try the coffee shop again, maybe they went there after dinner" Ron said hopefully to Hermione.

"OK, but if they are not there, we need to see Dumbledore."  Ron took Hermione's hand and they headed toward the underground.  

"So where exactly have you been these past two weeks?" Hermione queried Ron as they entered the subway platform.

"Auror business, hey, how is the cure coming along? Ron asked, trying to switch subjects.

"You're not getting out of this that quickly," Hermione replied as they entered the train.  "How much danger is the mission on a scale of 1-10?"

"It's not even close to what we're playing with tonight."  Ron looked at Hermione and saw how much she's aged since he first met her.  Gone was the bushy haired know-it-all.  Well, maybe the know-it-all was there a little, but Hermione had blossomed since he had first met her.  She had shed her bushy mane for a shoulder length cut, and with the help of some muggle styling products and a straightening iron, her hair had finally laid sleek and flat.  She had Sephe to thank for that.  Sephe was a self-proclaimed beauty queen, and passed over all her tips to her little cousin.  Unlike Parvati and Lavender, Sephe's mission to transform Hermione from awkward to beauty was a 10 year struggle, which she won gradually, and produced quite a swan.  Sephe's beauty tips lead to styling tips, and much of Hermione's wardrobe was shared with Sephe, and included designer labels from the muggle world.  They often fought over the Prada accessories and Versace suits.

"Let's talk about it once we find them," Hermione suggested since she was aware others were listening, and became increasingly optimistic that they would find her cousin.  "This is our stop", Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand to help her up.  

"We will find them." Ron said looking directly in her eyes.  They exited the train and began their ascent to the street.  "What is it with coffee bars?  I don't get it, people getting all crazy drinking inordinate amounts of caffeine."

"It's not just coffee, there are poetry readings, live music, interesting discussions, lots of things to comment on," Hermione defended her coffee bars since she was addicted to espressos.

"Here we are again," Ron said, "Let's hope we find them this time."  Ron was leading Hermione across the street when he glanced into the coffee bar.  "Bugger!"  Ron recognized one of the patrons as a suspect in a case he was working on.  Ducking in the doorway of the shop next door, Ron looked at Hermione, "Hermione, you have got to get out of here.  I need to notify the ministry.  I've been after this guy for months now."  

"Ron, what guy?  Who?" Hermione asked as she was peeking around the corner of the door.  "We've found them!!!  That's Michael Tollman, Sephe's date – she emailed his picture to me this morning.  Let's go."  

"Mione," Ron said, pulling Hermione back into the doorway, "That's not Michael Tollman.  That's Edward Cummings, I've been following him for a few months now – Auror business.  He's not to be trusted.  We need to find the girls.  Let's walk down the street, and apparate into the alley behind.  We can enter from the back, and look for Sephe."

"Ron, I hope you know what you are doing" Hermione replied as they began to walk down the street and into a small alleyway.


End file.
